Better Than Revenge
by bookgirl39
Summary: NOT a songfic! I just got the title idea from the song. For SugarQueen's contest! Ian and Amy getting revenge on their cheating exes. AmxIan EvanxOC SaladinxOC T just in case.
1. Cheating?

** Again, I know that I shouldn't be doing this but there won't be too many chapters and it's for SugarQueen8490's contest. Y'all voted on my profile and this was **_**so**_** in the lead. I know it was meant to end on July 4****th**** but that just wouldn't work and it was **_**so **_**obviously going to win there really wasn't a point in keeping the poll up so long. **

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own the 39 Clues. If I did there'd be a whole new series focused completely on AmIan. Only Cleo **

**BTW Kurt's name won't even be mentioned. He died "mysteriously" before this. I'll make a short prequel later about it. **

**Amy's POV**

"I got to go. See you at eight?" Evan asks.

"Eight it is!" I smiled. "Bye"

"Bye"

I sighed. Evan and I had been dating for a month or so. I really liked him. Yes, _liked_. As in _the past_. Why the past? Well that's what this story is about.

I'm Amy, and this is the story of a boy and a girl who want nothing more than sweet revenge. [Ian here thinks I was being dramatic with that part. Too bad.]

After Evan hung up Dan came running in. Like _right_ after I put the phone down. I think he was eavesdropping.

"Amy, where's Saladin? He _never_ goes outside before dark!" Dan panicked.

"I'm sure he's around here some where. Go look around again." I told him. I was sure Saladin was fine but poor Dan loved that cat.

A few minutes later he came back. I was reading _The Throne of Fire_ but Dan pulled it out of my hands.

"HE'S NOT HERE!" Dan yelled.

"Did you look under the beds?" He nodded. "Couch? Chairs? Table?" More nods. "Maybe he got locked in a closet again?" Dan shook his head. Of course he'd looked.

"What if he got kidnapped? Or shot, or stabbed or-"

"Dan, he's a _cat_. People don't stab or kidnap cats. Maybe he's outside?" I suggested. I was starting to worry as well.

So we went out to look. Then we heard someone yell "GET OUT OF HERE YOU FILTHY CAT!"

"Found him." I told Dan.

Then Saladin came racing out of the house down the street and jumped at Dan who caught him. "Bad, Saladin! That's not your house, you need to stay out of it!" He scolded.

Now, with Saladin back, we went back inside. "He's not filthy." Dan muttered.

_Ding Dong_ [No, Ian, I would not rather ring the doorbell into the mic. I like making the sound. Now hush!]

Evan was there.

"Hey, Ames." He said, kissing me. [Oh you're just jealous!] I know I should've been used to it by then but I still blushed.

"Ew! Guys, can't you wait till you leave?" Dan should be used to it as well. Some things you just never get used to.

"Well we better go then." Evan said, laughing.

"Be home by ten!" Nellie shouted from the kitchen.

"Kay, bye!" I yelled back.

When we got to the park, we were going on a walk for our date, we started talking. I know it's weird but we almost always talk about books. That was the main thing we had in common.

But, eventually, we can run out of books to talk about.

"So, how was your day?" Evan asked. He seemed eager to keep me talking the most.

"Pretty good. As I told you, I finished _Throne of Fire_ and Saladin got lost earlier. Nothing really. How about you?" I asked. I didn't like doing all the talking.

But for some reason, this question seemed to make him uncomfortable. "Umm… t-today? Not much. I… I just… did homework and stuff. I hate waiting till the last minute." He said.

"Are you sure? You don't seem sure." I asked, worriedly.

"Of course I'm sure. Why would I l-lie to you?"

"Just curious."

The rest of the date we talked about random stuff. I don't really remember because the whole time I couldn't stop thinking about how weird Evan had been acting. He _obviously_ hadn't done homework. Whatever he really did, he obviously didn't want to tell me.

Quarter till ten he drove me home and walked me to the door. I kissed him good-bye and went inside. I couldn't stop thinking about how weird he was acting though.

"So, how was it?" Nellie asked.

"What? Oh, fine." I replied.

"'Fine'? _Just_ fine? Normally I get a 'great', 'fantastic' or even 'perfect'. What's up?"

"Nothing. It's just… Evan acted kind of weird. I asked how his day was and he kind of panicked. I _know_ he didn't really do homework like he said."

"Oh, doesn't this sound familiar!" Nellie sighed.

"If I've learned anything from my experience with guys, it's how to know when they're cheating on you. Lying is the first sign."

"Are you... Are you saying that Evan's _cheating on me_?" I asked, unable to believe it.

"No, I'm just saying, it's possible. Boys can be really stupid sometimes."

"Thanks, Nellie!" Dan said, walking in. "I feel so loved. Now why are boys stupid? Did Evan dump you"

"Nellie just thinks he's cheating on me because he was acting weird." I explained.

"Oh no. This'll be Ian all over again won't it? I'll go get the tissues and ice cream." Dan sighed.

"D-Dan that was different." I defended, blushing. Now, of course I was over Ian after two years but his name was still faintly written on my heart somewhere so he was a touchy subject.

"Right. Anyway, this is too girly for me. I'll be killing the undead if you need any awesomeness added to your life." Dan stated, walking to his room.

"Hey, kiddo, don't stay up all night playing that! It's bad for your eyes and possibly your mental health!" Nellie called after him. _Yeah, like he'll listen._ I thought.

"You do know he's going to be up till five playing anyway right?" I asked.

"If I go to bed and he's still playing I'll telling him that all that killing will turn him into Isabel Kabra." Nellie said. "He won't play past midnight."

After our little conversation I showered, and went to bed. The word remained in my head though. _Cheating?_

Okay, I'll fast-forward to the next important part of the day, about three the next afternoon.

"Amy, Saladin's gone again!" Dan said, interrupting my geometry homework.

"He'll come back. He did yesterday." I told him.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. _Ding Dong_ [Yes, Ian, again. Get over it!]

Standing at the door was a lady in an apron, holding Saladin.

"Would this be your cat?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Was he bothering you again? I don't know what's with him lately." I apologized.

"He has been coming over to see my employer's cat, Cleo. I don't mind him but Cleo's owner… not so much."

"Sorry. I'll try to keep him inside."

"Thank you." She said, walking away.

"Bad boy!" Dan scolded. "Can't you tell they don't like you?"

_Meow_

I sighed and went back to finish my homework.

When that was done, I didn't have anything else to do so I called Evan.

"Hey, Ames." He said when he picked up.

"Hey, I just wanted to know if you'd like to do something tonight."

"Umm… yeah, sorry, I… I can't… I'm… busy. Maybe some other time kay?"

"Oo-kay…" I said suspiciously. "Well, bye then."

"Later."

There was the weirdness again. "Busy"? What did that mean? Well, being the sneaky, scheming, curious Madrigal that I am, I had to do a bit of an investigation.

"Hey, Nellie, I'm going out with Evan. I'll be driving though." I told Nellie.

"Kay, kiddo, but remember to be back by nine, it's a school night."

"Sure but… can I take your car? Mine… needs a new battery…" I explained, looking for an excuse. Evan knew what my car looked like. I couldn't take it.

"Sure… be careful."

"Thanks."

So I got into Nellie's car and drove to Evan's house. I waited there for a while. At seven thirty I saw his car back out of the driveway. So, I followed.

I know what you're thinking, "Wouldn't he notice someone following him?" Of course he would! I'm _much_ better trained than that! [No, I think the Madrigals trained me better than the Lucians did you.] I used one of our new devices to hack into his GPS and took a different route to the location.

A movie theater. That's normal enough right? But then he opened the passenger door for a girl. _That cheating jerk!_ I thought. Well… I thought something else but I'm not going to repeat it no matter how many times Ian begs me.

So I followed them.

The problem, I didn't have a ticket. The solution, it's not hard to sneak in.

I don't know what movie they saw, it wasn't important. I simply focused on not getting caught.

But I couldn't shake the feeling that I wasn't the only one being sneaky around here.

When the movie ended I noticed, this was kind of creepy. It's not like I counted how many tines they kissed (three) or how long they held hands (All but the last 5.4 minutes on the movie) but I still felt like a stalker.

I left the theater as soon as the credits started so I'd have time to get ahead.

When Evan and, what appears to be, his other girlfriend came out I realized that I was in a really bad spot. There were no walls to hide behind, not crowds to blend into. Just a storage closet.

So, without thinking, I quickly opened the closet and backed in. But I wasn't alone there. I know because I stepped on their foot.

"Ouch!" they whispered.

"Oh, sorry! I just needed to hide in here. You see, my boyfriend's cheating on me so I was spying-" I babbled.

"Amy? Amy Cahill is that you?"

**Okay, so you probably know who it is but you know I still like a cliffhanger. Even if chapter two will be up soon enough. I think I'm putting a hold on my other stories until this is done since it's for a contest. **

**And, if you've noticed, Ian and Amy are recording their story. The stuff in brackets is Amy talking to Ian in the background and whenever it's Ian's POV it'll be Ian talking to Amy in the background. **

**Interview:**

**Me: Amy what did you think?**

**Amy: Evan wouldn't cheat on me!**

**Me: Wouldn't he? I think he just did**

**Amy: That's because all of you guys hate him!**

**Me: Yes, yes we do.**

**Amy: *mutters* Crazy fangirls.**

**Me: Thank you! I take pride in being a crazy fangirl!**

**Amy: Also I know who it is.**

**Me: Of course you do but don't spoil it for those who haven't figured it out yet.**

**Amy: Okay, okay. But why is Saladin being so weird?**

**Me: That would be a secret. **

**Director dude: CUT!**


	2. Cobras, Cheaters and Cats

**Heeey! Chapter 2 is here! Who figured out who the closet person is? Who figured out what's up with Saladin? Who really wants to know how Kurt "mysteriously" *****cough, cough***** died? **

**Well congrats to Volcanic Lily who guessed answered two of those questions. But no one guessed who the closet person is! Well it's pretty obvious anyway. Not really worth guessing.**

**I don't own anything. Well… I own Cleo and Lexi. Well… no not Lexi. She's a real slu- I mean **_**girl**_** that used to go to my school.**

**Ian's POV**

Now it's my turn. And just to clear things up, I am _not_ jealous of Aaron. He's no threat to me whatsoever. [Love, I really don't care what his name is. I won't stop calling you that.]

So, I had been at the theater spying on my girlfriend, Lexi. [And _who's_ jealous?] Now I didn't mind that she liked someone else. Honestly, I didn't really like her. I was just with her to help me get over… someone else. But she tricked me. Dating another guy was one thing but tricking me? That I simply couldn't live with!

So, yeah, I was spying on Lexi and her other boyfriend. About three minutes before the movie was over I walked out so they wouldn't see me. Bad idea. There was nowhere to hide. So I just hid in a closet.

Then the closet door opened and someone stepped on my foot.

"Ouch!" I said.

"Oh, sorry!" I recognized that voice instantly. _No way…_ I thought. I smiled at the thought. I'd recognize that voice anywhere even after two years. I couldn't possibly forget her.

"I just needed to hide in here. You see, my boyfriend's cheating on me so I was spying-" She explained. _Definitely Amy. _

"Amy? Amy Cahill is that you?" I asked.

Silence.

"I-Ian? Ian Kabra? W-what are you doing here?" She asked._ There's her cute little stutter. Why did I just think that? _I mentally slapped myself. _I'm so over her… Right?_

"Yes, love, it's me." I replied, suddenly aware of how small the supply closet was.

I couldn't see her but I could imagine her jade eyes wide with shock and her face red as her hair. _Cute,_ I thought. _No! Not cute. Um…. Pathetic? Yeah… not cute._

"W-what are you d-d-doing here?" She stuttered.

"Well, sounds like I'm doing the same as you."

"You're spying on your boyfriend?"

"Okay, not the _exact_ same thing."

She laughed. I would say it was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard but that would be sappy. Plus she's right here.

"Good. If you were gay I'd feel _really_ stupid about Korea." She said.

That left us in awkward silence.

"Well… it was nice seeing you again I guess" She said, breaking the awkward silence.

"What? Oh, yeah. You too." I replied.

Then the door opened. "Hey, you kids can't be in here." The guy, I guess the janitor, said.

"R-right." Amy stuttered blushing like mad. I just nodded and followed her out.

"That was awkward." I noted.

"Really?" She said sarcastically.

"Yes. So you were spying on your… you boyfriend" For some reason it was hard to say that word.

"Soon-to-be ex-boyfriend… " She said sadly. I wanted to put my arm around her and comfort her but that would just be weird.

"Same here. I'm dumping Lexi next time I see her." I said.

Amy looked confused. "Oh, Lexi, my soon-to-be ex-girlfriend." I explained.

"Oh." Amy said.

Then Lexi walked over.

"Ian! Who's that?" Lexi asked, gesturing to Amy. "Are you cheating on me?"

"I could ask you the same question." I replied, gesturing to the other guy I saw her with. "And this is Amy. I just ran into her."

"Evan was cheating on you." Amy told her.

"What?" Lexi shrieked.

"You heard me."

Lexi's eyes widened "I'm… how did you…"

"We're over." I told her, glaring at her.

"T-tell Evan that Amy said the same." Amy said, angrily.

Lexi was at a loss for words and apparently frozen in shock so we simply walked away.

Amy looked sad. Like she was trying not to cry. She must've really liked that guy.

"Hey, it's okay, Amy. A jerk like that doesn't deserve you." I told her, outing a hand on her shoulder.

She blushed noticing my hand on her shoulder. "N-Nellie always s-s-says that." She stuttered.

"Well then Nellie's right."

It was silent for a minute. "I-Ian?" Amy asked, breaking the silence. "You don't seem upset. Why aren't boys ever upset over break ups?"

"Love, we do. We just don't show it." I said. "But I was going to break up with Lexi anyway. I never really liked her."

"Don't call me love." She said laughing. "I really thought we left that with the hunt."

I smirked. "Sorry, no can do"

"That smirk too! I really thought you were past that. It makes you look like your mother."

"Hmm… I might have to drop that then." I replied.

Amy looked at her watch. "Shoot! I have to be home by nine! I'll never make it."

"Well, it was nice seeing you." I said, walking to my car.

"Bye." She waved.

I'll skip the drive home. Let's just say that the whole time I was thinking about Amy. I knew I liked her during the clue hunt but did I still? I couldn't deny that she was still as lovely [Yes, darling. Did you_ just_ figure that out?] as ever but did I still have a crush on her?

When I got home I noticed a car pulling into the driveway of the house two houses down the street. _That looks familiar…_ I thought. Not that I'd watched Amy walk to her car but it looked a lot like the one she'd driven off in. _I'd know if the Cahills lived down the street_ I told myself.

But sure enough, when the car stopped Amy Cahill got out of the driver side.

So, of course, I had to go over and say something. Natalie wouldn't notice. She's been spending most of her time with her cat, Cleo. **(A/N I know Natalie is allergic to cats but we're pretending she's not.) **She says she's been acting weird.

"Amy?" I asked.

"Ian? Did you _follow_ me?" She asked, looking at me like I was some kind of stalker.

"No. I live down the street." I explained. Her jade eyes widened in surprise and her mouth opened in a shocked 'o'. Exactly how I imagined she looked in the closet. _She looks beautiful in the dim light…_ I thought. It was dark out, the only light was the moon and the street lamps. _No! Bad Ian! _I scolded myself.

"Well… that's interesting. How long have you lived there?" She asked.

"Three months I think. I don't know how we never noticed you." I told her.

"That's so weird." She said. "You don't go to the local high school right? I think I'd know that."

"No, Natalie and I go to a prep school. Natalie hates the uniforms but she's managing."

"Okay, good. I was starting to think I was going blind or something."

"No, your eyes are lo- fine." _Stupid! _I mentally slapped myself again. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

I guess Amy didn't notice because she just nodded. "Do you… want to come in? I'd _love_ to see Dan and Nellie's faces."

I laughed at the thought. "I suppose it couldn't hurt." I replied.

She unlocked the door and we went in the house.

"Amy! You're late!" Nellie yelled from another room. "I was about to come track you down!"

"Sorry! Hey Dan, Nellie come here for a second!" She called.

"What? I was just in the middle of-" Dan said. "What in the name of Satoshi Tajiri **(A/N That's the guy who created Pokemon right?) **is _that_ doing here?"

"Kiddo, I send you out on a date with one guy and you come home, late, with another." Nellie said, shaking her head.

"Well they are being very rude." Amy muttered. "Guys did you know that the Kabras live down the street?"

"No way! We would've noticed." Dan exclaimed.

"I thought the same thing." I told him. He looked at me as if he'd forgotten I was there. Then he walked up to me, "If you hurt my sister again, Cobra, I swear-" he growled. I just laughed.

"Don't worry, Daniel, we're not together or anything anyway."

"You've been warned." He glared at me, walking back to where he was previously standing. Was I, Ian Kabra, going to be intimidated by this thirteen-year-old kid? Yes. [You have no idea what he's capable of! One time he almost used a _spoon_ to- never mind... Painful thoughts...]

"Dan! You're being very rude!" Amy scolded.

"Since when do you care? Just because your boyfriend's here-" Dan shut up when Amy gave him a death glare. If looks could kill, Dan would've died a painful death.

"Dan, why don't you go play your war game thing. I have to talk to these two." Nellie said.

"Whatever. I'm getting bored anyway. Have fun with your Cobra." Dan said, leaving the room.

"I'm so, so, _so _sorry about him. He's just... Dan." Amy apologized.

"It's fine. He's right. I should be the one apologizing. I've been horrible to you lot." I said.

"It's cool. We forgive you. Well... _I _do..." Amy said. Hearing that felt like a huge weight off my chest. I'd felt so bad about hurting Amy for years. I was glad she had forgiven me.

**Saladin's POV**

Is this cool or what? Ian and Amy hooked me up to this translator thingy that the Madrigals made so you humans can hear what I was doing during all this!

So, while they were talking about houses, movies, dates, killers et cetra, I snuck out. A few months ago I was roaming the streets one night I met a _beautiful_ calico. I'd never seen her before so I went up to talk to her.

"Hey, you new around here?" I asked her.

"Yeah, my family moved here the other day." She replied in a silky British accent.. Okay, I know what you're thinking, "cats don't have accents" but we do!

"Well, welcome. I'm Saladin."

"I'm Cleopatra. Horrid right? Everyone calls me Cleo."

"Well, Cleo, it's good to meet you." I said. Then I noticed a big tabby cat watching us from his perch on the fence. _Nick_ I thought. Nick lives the next street over but he comes around a lot. He's bad news. You don't want to mess with him.

"Well, well, well," Nick said, jumping down. "I see we have a new queen around here." He purred, walking around Cleo.

"Back off, Nick." I hissed, icily.

"No why on Earth would I do that? She's quite lovely." He replied, still eyeing her.

"Well this'll be good." Cleo said, hooping onto a rock. I know that may seem weird to you humans but when it comes to girls, two cats fight to see who gets the girl.

Nick lunged at me. Being the wise, well-trained spy cat I am, I dodged him easily and he hit the rock. While Nick was dazed I pounced on him and clawed at his face. He took the opertunity to claw at my chest.

Then, I got an idea. I jumped onto the rock and dangled my tail over Nick's face. No cat can resist a batting toy! He instantly started pawing my tail like it was a toy. While he was distracted, I picked up a smaller rock in my mouth and dropped it on his head.

He got up dizzily and ran at me. In the wrong direction. The hit must've messed up his sense of direction. That meant I won.

Cleo laughed. (Yes, cats can laugh) Her laugh was… how did Ian describe it? The most beautiful thing I'd ever heard.

"Impressive," She said. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"It pays to live with spies." I told her.

"Spies? What do you mean 'spies'?"

"Ever heard of the Madrigals?"

Cleo's eyes widened. They were beautiful amber. They reminded me of a human I saw once. "Yes. My family talks of them often. Especially the soon-to-be leader. I think Natalie's brother fancies her."

"Really? I happen to live with her."

We discussed our families for the next few hours until the sun started to rise. Then I bid Cleo good night and went home, happy.

I continued to see her every night, then eventually even in the daytime.

We were happy. Then, one night, I think the night Ian left off at, I visited Cleo and she told me the best news I'd e-ver-go-en –tt _*Beeeeeeep*_

Hey, Amy here, sorry about that. Saladin's translator busted. I suppose it still has some glitches.

**Like it? I hope cuz I'm going to be grounded for too much computer time for writing it. I looked up cat courtship behavior and it's accurate. Though, I know cats don't really have accents and laugh and stuff but I wanted to. Also female cats are called queens.**


	3. Surprise, surprise

**Back again! My apologies for leaving out the interview after the last chapter but my mom was bout to unplug the computer because I'd "been on too long" (yet my dad and brother sat on the couch all day playing Angry Birds while I did the laundry) so I had to hurry. I think I'll go back and add it though. Because of that I'm grounded from the computer today. BUT, my mom won't be home till five and my dad's asleep. So I'm free. **

**I don't own anything. If I did would I be here?**

**Amy' POV**

Now, before I start this I'm going to tell you that just because Saladin's translator broke and I know what he was going to say, I'm not telling you. It's a surprise!

Back on the story, Nellie, Ian and I talked for a while. Without Dan around, Nellie was surprisingly hospitable. Apparently it was only Dan who hadn't forgiven the Kabras.

When Nellie asked, we learned that Ian and Natalie had moved to Boston to be closer to a Lucian stronghold **(A/N I don't know if there's really a stronghold there but I was reminded that I hadn't explained why they were there.) **after they burned down the one in London. [No, Ian, I won't tell the story.]

At quarter to ten Ian had to go home because Natalie called him. Apparently he had to take her cat to the vet. I seriously doubted that the vet was open so late but you never know.

As soon as he left Nellie asked - or rather _told_ - the question.

"You're falling for Ian again!" she accused.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Because I know you, kiddo. I can tell."

"Well you're wrong. Can't he just be a friend? What's wrong with that?"

"Whatever. Anyway, in case you're interested, he's got a thing for you too." And with that, Nellie left the room, leaving me in complete shock. _She's just joking…_ I thought. _Right?_

Now, fast-forward to the next day at about two. [No, Ian, in the morning! I was awake at two in the morning! Do you not get sarcasm?] It was the end of the school day I'd been avoiding Evan all day. But, he found me.

I closed my locker and there he was. "Amy, we need to talk."

"About what? You cheated on me! We're done! End of discussion." I tried to walk off but he gabbed my arm.

"Or is it because of the other guy?"

"What other guy- oh. No, no, no, no. I know this sounds like a lame excuse, but he's really my cousin. I swear. But apparently, he was Lexi's other boyfriend."

"She told me she broke up with him."

"Oh, so you admit you were cheating? What did you tell her? That you broke up with me? If you did, I sure as hell wasn't aware of it!" I said, my voice rising in anger. [Shut up, you've heard me say it before!]

"Amy-"

"No! What part of 'we're over' don't you get?"

"The 'over' part." Evan said, pulling me closer and leaning forward. _He is _not _trying that. _I thought. At the last minute I ducked my head and he kissed the locker.

Then I twisted my arm out of his grasp and walked away.

_Stupid, jerk._ I thought. _Worse than Ian! At least with him I was the only person getting hurt. _I know, Lexi was my competition and I should've hated her but I felt bad for her at the moment. I was only angry with Evan. Both of us suffered because of him. Heck, I could've even blamed him for hurting Ian by stealing his girlfriend! But Ian had said he didn't care so I guess not really.

When I got home I walked into the house, slamming the door behind me.

"Woah! Don't break the door! What's up?" Dan asked. He was sitting it the living room playing his DSi.

"Evan tried to _kiss_ me!" I told him.

"So? What else is new?" Dan asked, not looking up from the game.

"Oh yeah… I never told you did I? I broke up with him yesterday." I explained.

"What? Why? Is it because of that snake? Really, Amy, Evan was better!" Dan said, shaking his head.

"No, dweeb, he cheated on me."

"Oh. That's why you're trying to break our door." Dan said, still watching the game.

Then the phone rang.

"I got it." I said. "Hello?"

"Amy? You'll never believe this!" Ian said from the other end.

"Ian? How'd you get this number?"

"You're in the phonebook, love, anyway I'll bet you'll never guess what I'm going to tell you."

"I bet you _will _guess what _I'm_ going to tell _you_." I told him.

"No I won't stop calling you that. Back on topic, you know how we took Natalie's cat to the veterinarian's last night?"

"Yes?"

"Well, they weren't open. So we took her today."

"And? What's wrong?"

"Well, few months we're going to have a house full of little felines." He explained.

"Kittens?" I asked, excitedly. I love animals, especially babies.

"Yes, would your cat happen to know anything about that?"

I thought for a minute. _He's been disappearing a lot and I found scars on his tail from a fight a few weeks ago… Saladin never fights… But cats fight for mates…_

"Aww! That's so cute!" I replied.

"Maybe to you. You won't have to train them."

I laughed. "Well I'll help out if you need it."

"Thanks. I thought you'd like to know."

"Well thanks for calling."

"Well, see you later."

"Bye" I hung up

"Hey, Dan! Guess- what's wrong?" He looked pretty angry.

"Natalie came over, _holding Saladin by his tail_, and told me to 'keep me bloody cat in his own house'. That girl drives me crazy!" He said, petting Saladin.

"Well get used to her." I told him. "Because you're going to be in-laws!"

"_WHAT?_" Dan yelled. "You're marrying Ian already? I thought you 'weren't together'! Amy, don't ruin your life with that Cobra! I'm not ready from nieces and nephews yet! Especially evil ones! I can't let you-" Dan ranted. [Yes, he does hate you that much.]

"D-Dan! Th-that's not what I meant!" I said, blushing and trying not to laugh. As embarrassing as it was, it was hilarious watching him like this. "I meant Saladin!" I burst out laughing.

"Saladin?" He asked, looking at the cat in his hands.

"Ian just told me that Natalie's cat is having kittens! Saladin's going to be a dad!" I told him.

"So… I'm a grandfather?" He asked horrified. I laughed more. "Dan, that's not how it works. He's a cat. Not your actual son!"

"Oh… right. Good. You scared me, Amy! I thought you were going to run off with the Cobra!"

"Dan, I'm sixteen. I can't even legally marry until I'm eighteen." I explained.

"You could move somewhere else. Other countries allow it." He said.

"Really? Well then I just might-"

"Yeah, yeah I'm not going to the wedding." He said, not buying it.

"Okay, whatever." I said, sitting down next to him and petting Saladin. "What do you think of that?" I him. "You ready for little ones?"

_Meow_

Now, fast-forward to later that day when I was out front washing my car. Hey! It's cheaper than a car wash!

I was spraying it of with the hose when _someone_ came up behind me and dropped a water balloon on my head.

Who was it? **(A/N You have no idea how long I debated this. Ian, Dan, Natalie, Nellie? I knew Dan and Ian were expected but oh well.)** _Ian._ [I'm _not_ complaining!]

I gasped in alarm at the cold water. "Sorry, love. Couldn't resist." He smirked.

"Ian Kabra, you're a dead man." I muttered, turning the hose on him. He covered his face, laughing. "Sorry. Couldn't resist." I mocked.

"Do I really sound like that?" he asked, shaking his soaking wet hair out of his eyes.

"No. But it was funny." I smirked. He did the same and pulled a shiny, black gun from his back pocket and aimed at me.

I gasped. _Of course_ I thought. _Once a Cobra, always a Cobra._

His hand was on the trigger; he was still smirking at me.

As I watched him pull the trigger I closed my eyes. _This is it. _I thought. _Lesson here, never trust a Kabra._

**Oooh! Cliffie! Mwahahaha! Can't wait to see your reviews on this little twist. **

**Also, I just realized, in book eight Amy says that Saladin was "neutered so he can't make any cat babies" but we're pretending he wasn't because I really want kittens! **

**When I was writing Dan's little freak out moment I was thinking, **_**What would **_**my**_** little brother say?**_** This is what I imagined:**

**Me: Hey, bro! I'm marrying (insert name of guy he hates here)**

**Bro: Good for you! Now move! I'm trying to beat my high score!**

**So, he couldn't care less about my life and what I do with it. Just goes to show that we're not very close.**

**Interview:**

**Me: So what do y'all think?**

**Amy: If Ian kills me how am I telling the story?**

**Me: I never said he was going to **_**kill **_**you. Simply, shoot you. Doesn't mean you die.**

**Amy: Oh, that makes sense. *****slaps Ian*******

**Ian: Ow! What was that for? **

**Amy: For tricking me like that!**

**Ian: **_**I **_**didn't! My **_**character**_** did!**

**Dan: I know Amy wouldn't marry a Cobra. She's too goody-two-shoes.**

**Amy: Thanks?**

**Ian: Is that supposed to offend me?**

**Me: What about the kittens?**

**Amy: That's why we fixed real Saladin.**

**Dan: That's why we're never going back to China.**

**Me: They don't fix people there anymore!**

**Dan: Not taking any chances. Wait… is it illegal in America?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Dan: Darn!**

**Everyone but Dan: **_**What?**_

**Dan: I have so… certain people…**

**Ian: *hides behind chair***

**Director dude: Cut!**


	4. Oops

**Second to last chapter. This is when the revenge comes in. I know you guys are anxious to see what happens. And, The Girl of The Moon, no, he's not shooting her with a love poison or taking her to a country that allows under aged marriage. Good ideas though! ****Most of you guessed it. Now, on with the story!**

**I don't own anything. **

**Ian's POV**

I enjoy this part every time I look back on it. I know, at this point you're thinking along the lines of "He's so cruel!" "He's so heartless!" "I thought he loved her!" but you're jumping ahead.

_Oh, she looks so scared._ I thought, mercilessly. _With good reason. Even mum would be proud of my deception._

So, I pulled the trigger and Amy was hit in the face.

With a stream of…

_Water_

Amy yelped. I burst out laughing. "Love, it's just a water gun!" I tell her. [I don't remember you objecting then, love.]

"You little snake!" She yells, laughing as well. "I thought you we going to kill me!"

"I could never do that." I replied. "I'm not _that_ cruel."

"Really? So, trying to chop my brother's head off isn't cruel." She asked.

"You know that was all Isabel." I walked closer to her. "I'll let you in on a secret. I've never personally killed anyone." I whispered.

"Really?" Amy was genuinely shocked.

"Always the tone of surprise!" I replied with mock offense.

"Well, you've never given me any reason not think you're a killer!"

"There was a time I thought you were. When I found out you were a Madrigal."

"Really, Ian, can you see me with a gun? I'd probably hold it the wrong way and kill myself!"

"I could see that." I smirked.

"Shut up!" She said, hitting my arm playfully.

"You said it not me, Ames." I said. She frowned and looked at the ground.

"E-Evan called me that…" She said.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder again.

"It's okay… why can't I get over this?" She asked. _I ask myself that all the time. _I thought.

"You will. Just give it time." _And I tell myself that. It's a lie._ "You know what I used to do when someone ticked me off? Revenge. Normally if it was a servant I'd fire them or something. Or have one of Vikram's agents kill them."

"Of course you did," She said. "But I'm not going to have Evan killed. That feels too… evil."

"Well… there's more than one way to get revenge." I suggested. "I've always been fond of pranks."

"A prank? Like what?"

"There are endless possibilities. I have some poison iside-"

"No! I said no killing!" Amy objected.

"Not all of my poisons kill!" I defended.

"Then what do they do?"

"What _don't_ they do? What do you want to do to this guy? I probably have a poison for it."

She thought for a while. "No poison. It worries me too much."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! No poisons!"

"Fine. Fire?"

"No! You're too violent!"

I just shrugged and Amy shook her head. "Something that _won't _cause permanent damage!"

I thought for a while. "Public humiliation? That never fails."

"I'll think about it." She said. "I'll let you know and we can discuss it later. Thanks, by the way. For helping me." She finished quietly, looking up at me. We made eye contact and I smiled gently at her. We stood there like that for a while. _Too. Bloody. Cute._ I thought. _Had to be me huh? I could've fallen for any other girl and they'd fall at my feet, but no. The one girl that likes me as nothing but a friend is the one I want as more than a friend. _[I didn't know that then! Do _I _interrupt this much?]

"Ian? Helloooo?" Amy waved her hand in my face.

"What? Sorry… I was just… thinking." I explained.

"What about?" She asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing… it's not important." I shook my head.

"Okay… well I should… finish getting the soap of the car." She said, turning the hose back on and aiming at the car this time.

I shrugged and started squirting the windows with my water gun. Not as good as a hose but it got the soap off.

We rinsed the car off in silence, both lost in thought.

By time the car was clean the sun was setting.

"I should go. I still have homework to finish." Amy said. "Thanks for helping. With everything."

"Any time, Amy." I said. I had the urge to kiss her but I resisted. I couldn't risk our friendship. _We don't kiss friends, Ian._ I told myself. _We also don't think that they're beautiful. Or cute or lovely or adorable. Those are forbidden words! _ I sighed. My thoughts were annoying.

"See you later." I waved and walked off.

I could imagine what Natalie would think if she knew I still like Amy. Scratch that, _love_. If she knew I still _love_ Amy. These feelings certainly deserved a bigger word. [I don't care if they have the same number of letters! It has a bigger meaning.] Probably the same as last time. "Ian, you're so stupid! How could you let this happen! You know mum will kill her!" Then I go into overprotective mode and vow that I won't allow that and the Natalie goes to Isabel to tell on me. Well… no not the last thing. But the part about me being stupid for sure. _Well, she doesn't need to know._ I told myself and went back to sorting out my Amy situation.

The solution seemed simple; _Get over her. _But was it that simple? No. If anything it just gave me a whole new tangle of problems. _I can't just get over her. She's too beautiful, cute, lovely, adorable and all those forbidden words! She's too perfect. Too Amy. _And that lead my mind off topic to a point where I walked in the house smiling like an idiot.

"There you are!" Natalie said. "Oh no. Really, Ian?"

"What?" I asked.

"I know that look! That's your 'I'm-madly-in-love-and-don't-know-what-to-do-about-it' look."

"What? Natalie that's a very long name for a look." I said, innocently.

"Don't change the subject! I know that look. I saw it on your face all the time during the Clue Hunt over that Cahill girl-" Her eyes widened in shock. _Busted_ I thought. "Ian! You're so stupid! How could you let this happen?" What did I tell you?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say, confused.

Natalie can see right through my acting. "Don't play dumb! You fell for her again didn't you? You're so vulnerable when it comes to that Cahill girl!" She accused.

"I am not! Maybe I'm just particularly happy today? Maybe I met another girl? It doesn't always have to be Amy."

"You are the only one who calls her by her name! Or by your little pet name – what is it again? – _love_?"

"Oh, _that_. That doesn't mean anything." I defend.

"Doesn't it? Ian, you still love that stupid Cahill!" She accused.

"You're a Cahill too." I mumbled, stealing Amy's words.

"What was that?"

"You're a Cahill to."

"You're hopeless!" She sighed, walking away. _So much for Natalie not knowing._ I sighed.

I'll fast-forward though the night. I slept well. _Too_ well.

When I woke up, there was a camera in my face… and a Natalie laughing her head off silently on the other side of the room.

"Natalie! What the Hell?" I asked, pulling the sheets over my head to keep the camera from getting any more video of me.

"You're a good liar brother. Fortunately, I know you well enough to find out the truth." She replied.

I groaned. "Natalie is it really that important?" I asked.

"To me, yes, very important." She answered, taking away the camera.

"Fine, _I_ scratched your CD! It was an accident!" I told her.

"That was _you_? Whatever, I'll get back at that later. What I meant was about your girlfriend."

"What do you mean? I told you, I broke up with Lexi."

"Oh, you know very well what I mean, brother." She smirked.

Then it hit me. "Oh no, you didn't!"

"Oh, but I did. Take a look."

Natalie had video taped me all night.

"How did you even know I talk in my sleep?" I asked.

"I've shared a hotel room with you a lot. If anyone knows, it's me."

"Fine! You win, okay? I have a crush on Amy Cahill! There, I said it. Happy?"

"Yes. I really don't care, I just wanted you to admit the truth." With that she walked out of the room with her camera.

I jumped out of bed and went after her. "Natalie," I said in a deadly calm voice. "Give me the camera."

"Hmm... Let me think..._ no_." She replied teasingly. "Catch me if you want it!"

So, of course, I chased after her. Around the house, in and out of rooms, and the she decided to go outside. And I followed, of course.

Outside, I finally caught up with Natalie. I grabbed her arm and took the camera. "I'll take that." But Natalie didn't fight. She just smirked. I must've looked confused because she pointed behind me.

I immediately wished I had worn a shirt to bed. Not that I look bad shirtless [I'm not conceited, I'm simply repeating what I've been told, love.] but it was still embarrassing having Amy see me in nothing but my red sweatpants.

Amy's face turned red. She waved awkwardly, giving us a questioning look that said, _"Do I want to know?"_ I waved back and shook my head, _"Don't ask."_

"You did that on purpose." I said to Natalie, dragging her back inside.

"How was I supposed to know she would be leaving right now?" She asked, innocently.

"You tell me. Now go get your stuff while I get ready. We're going to be late for school."

Now, fast-forward a bit, after I destroy the tape and after school.

I checked my e-mail and saw a name I'd never seen before.

_**Amy Cahill**_

_Right, I gave her my e-mail._ I remembered. Of course, I clicked on it.

_**Ian,  
>I know what I want to do now. There's a dance at my school on Friday, Evan will likely take Lexi. That's where my plan comes in.<strong>_

I read her plan. _Well, it's no poison forty-five or anything but it could work._ I thought.

_**Amy,  
>I like that. I would have done something more harmful but this will be funny. Can we really trust Daniel to do that?<br>~Ian**_

I seriously doubted that Dan would- oh right. Amy doesn't want me to tell you the plan yet. [Okay, but I still get to tell that part.]

_**Ian,  
>Dan's pretty protective (not that you haven't noticed). I think he'd be happy to as long as I let him wear a ninja suit.<br>~Amy**_

I shook my head. That kid was weird.

_**Amy,  
>Great. I'll see you Friday then.<br>~Ian**_

I turned off my computer with one question in mind. _Is this a date?_ We were going to her school dance of course but… we were only going so we could get revenge. _But…?_

I'll fast-forward though a week of planning to Friday or this will be too long. [Hey, _you_ said I could tell this part!]

Friday night I met Amy at her school. Not many people were there yet so that meant the subjects – to use spy talk – weren't there yet.

"Hello, Amy, you look lovely." I complemented. She was wearing a knee-length silver dress. Nothing fancy but to me she was the most beautiful thing in the room. _That's not too weird right? _I asked myself.

"Thanks," She said, blushing a bit. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thanks. So, is everything set? The little explosives, the fan, the intercom, Dan? All set?"

"Yep. Dan will be here around the end. Evan and Lexi are carpooling so this should be good."

"How do you know that, love?" I asked suspiciously.

"Madrigals know all. And stop calling me that!"

"'Madrigals know all'? You sound like your brother." I said. "And you know I won't stop. Don't even bother asking."

She sighed, rolling her eyes, but smiling. "Why do you even call me that?"

I shrugged. "Habit. I've been calling you that since we were fourteen."

"Why?"

I sighed. _Half-truth._ I told myself. "I admit, back then I had a bit of a huge crush on you."

She looked at me in shock. "R-really?"

"Yeah. But you know, past is the past right?" I said, sighing mentally.

"R-right… as long as we're… admitting the past I kind of liked you too." She said, bright red.

"Really? Cool… imagine what a mess that would have been if we… got together?" I said, now turning red myself at the awkwardness of it all.

"Y-yeah…" She didn't seem able to keep talking so I changed the subject.

"Speaking of which, I think Natalie like Dan." I lied. I wasn't sure but I knew it'd make this conversation less awkward.

"Really? Well don't tell Dan. I don't know what he thinks of her."

"Yeah… I'm not sure I just kind of thought. She talks about him a lot." Not a lie. She does talk about how annoying he is.

"Cool. You just wanted to change the subject didn't you?" She asked.

"Yeah…"

Fast-forwarding to when more people arrived at the dance.

**(A/N I'm using spy talk. Subject E = Evan, Subject L = Lexi, Operative I = Ian, Operative A = Amy and Operative D = Dan. This is for any Gallagher Girls fans!)**

Since I was thinking about this like a Lucian mission I'm going to say it like a mission report. [It's not my fault I was raised like that! Get over it.]

The subjects entered the gym Subject E was dressed sloppily compared to Operative I and Subject L was actually quite beautiful in her whiter dress but, was nothing compared to the lovely Operative A. [No I did not just say that because you're sitting next to me!]

18:30 – The dance started and music began to play. The DJ's girlfriend must've bribed him because the first five songs were Justin Bieber. Needless to say, most people hated it.

18:45 – Both Subjects walked over to get punch. This is where the fun begins. Operative D expertly snuck the secret "ingredient" into their cups. A few seconds later, Subject L learned that she should've worn waterproof makeup and a darker colored dress. Subject E learned that red punch looks very interesting in blonde hair.

19:20 – The Subjects are mostly dry now but still pretty sticky. Somehow they're still managing to dance.

19:40 – Subject L is currently untangling her hair from the fan and her date's fingers. Who turned that fan on? Hmmm…

20:00 – After the Subjects fixed their situation they decided to go home. Only to find Subject E's keys locked in his car. Forced to call for another ride, the subject was humiliated when he was notified that his "Mommy is here to pick him up" over the school intercom.

20:15 – Mission success. With some spare time, Operatives I and A decide to enjoy a dance. Both blushed when they found out it was a slow dance.

20:18 – Operatives I and A were enjoying their dance. Until Operative I got lost in Operative A's beautiful jade eyes and kissed her. Then Operative A, shocked and frightened, ran off leaving Operative I to bang his head against a wall.

That's how Amy and I got revenge… and how I screwed up our friendship. All in one night! One mission accomplished, and another failed.

**Heeey! Sorry about the delay! I debated a lot of things like if it was actually a water gun and if he should be shirtless and what the revenge should be. Also it's been **_**really**_** hot out so I've been swimming, shooting water guns and tanning (No I don't tan a lot but I'm going to Florida later this week and I'll burn if I'm not used to it) with my friends. **

**TEN PAGES ON WORD! OMG LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN!**

**Me: So?**

**Amy: Nice going, Ian! **

**Ian: What? **_**I **_**didn't do anything.**

**Amy: Right. I liked the punch thing. That was smart.**

**Ian: I think the fan was good.**

**Me: Glad you approve. **

**Amy: I still can't believe you did that.**

**Ian: For the last time it wasn't **_**me**_**! I wouldn't do that!**

**Amy: You wouldn't kiss me? **

**Ian: I didn't mean it like that… I just meant… **

**Amy: So now you **_**want**_** to kiss me?**

**Ian: You're not making this easy on me.**

**Amy: I'm **_**never**_** going to make things easy for you, Cobra. Get used to it.**

**Me: PERCY JACKSON QUOTE!**

**Ian: Fangirl much?**

**Me: Yes I am got a problem with that? **

**Director dude: CUT!**


	5. Kitten Love

**Sup! Last chapter! I honestly loved this story. And I did research on Google and cats are pregnant for three months so lets assume that she has been okay? Saladin met her like three and a half months ago so… yeah. Anyway, I have my burning feet in some water, favorite music on my iPod, my slav- I mean **_**brother**_** misting me with water and a Mt. Dew next to me and I'm ready to type!**

**Me: Aww thanks! I love it too! It's like my favorite scene. I quote it a lot. **

**the-spider-queen: Thanks I'm glad you like it! Yes I was hoping it would be funny. It could couldn't it? I love his poems. PERCYBETH FTW! **

**I don't own anything. 39 Clues, Haunted, Xbox, Taylor Swift, Halo, Google, any of the countries, the little subdivision, none of it. I based that off a real place. I do own Jonah's movie though **

**Amy's POV**

I couldn't believe Ian had kissed me. I thought we were just friends? I thought, "The past was the past"?

It haunted me. I didn't talk to him the next day – too awkward. I just stayed inside.

At the end of the day I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get outside so I put my book in my bag and rode my bike to my favorite reading/thinking spot.

I live near the edge of my street. Around the corner from there there's a huge hill. At the top there's a small little subdivision of villas. They're not finished yet so no one lives there. At the end of the subdivision there's a little… not a cliff… I don't know what it is but it overlooks a little forest. Best place I know of to watch a sunset. There's a bunch of large rocks that I like to sit on to read or think.

I was in the middle of _Halo_ when someone sat down behind me on the rock. "Hello, Amy."

I jumped about a foot in the air. "I-I-Ian! H-hi." I said, blushing. "H-how did you k-k-know I'd b-be here?"

"I've been up here a few times myself. It seemed like the kind of place you'd go." He said, smiling at me. "And I asked Nellie."

"Y-yeah I come here a l-lot to th-th-think or read." I stuttered pointing to the book I had set down on the rock.

Ian picked it up and read the back. "'Will love ruin Bethany or save her?'" He read out loud. "I didn't know you were into romance, Amy."

"Y-yeah it interests me." I explained. "R-real life doesn't have 'happily ever after' b-b-but at least books do. It's nice."

"But doesn't it? Who said there's no 'happily ever after'?" his dark eyes were hopeful, but sad and regretful too. There was something else but I didn't think too much about it.

"W-well I g-g-guess-"

"Why are you so nervous?" He asked. "You haven't stuttered like this since I ran into you a few weeks ago."

"It's j-just… I don't know… e-e-ever since last night… it's just a-awkward."

"I scared you didn't I? When I kissed you? That's why you ran off?"

I just nodded.

"Sorry. I just… do you remember what I told you? About how I used to… like-like you?"

I nodded again, knowing where this was going. [Yes, you were that obvious.]

He took a deep breath. "Over the years… I never got over it. I still care for you, more than just a friend. More than I cared for Lexi or any other girl. I only dated them trying to convince myself that you weren't the only girl on Earth. My heart didn't believe it. You're the only one I care about, Amy. I still dream about your beautiful jade eyes, think about your lovely personality, and I still love you with all my heart." He looked into my eyes with those pleading, loving, regretful, desperate, amber eyes. I leaned over and hugged him.

Yeah, you were expecting a kiss right? I'm not _that _predicable.

"You're sweet." I told him.

"I'm sappy. Like those bloody love stories Natalie watches."

I laughed. "That's not always a bad thing. Girls like that kind of stuff."

"Well considering you're letting me touch you **(A/N Not in a weird way, you little pervs out there! You know who you are!) **and you stopped stuttering I'll assume you're right."

We just sat there for a while, his arm around me, watching the sunset and, when the sun was down, the moon. The moon was full. I know, how cliché can you get? But it was.

I think I eventually fell asleep on his shoulder because I woke up to my phone in my pocket. _Come on, come on don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out. Can't breathe whenever you're gone, can't turn back now I'm haunted._

I picked it up. _Wait a minute that's Ian's ring? But he's… _ **One new text from: **_**Ian Kabra.**_ It read. I looked at him. "Really?" I asked.

He looked confused. "That's not me." Ian said. I read the message.

_**Hey, Amy, it's Nellie. Ian came over to ask where you were and took my phone by mistake. I just wanted to let you know that if you're planning to come back you might want to do it soon. If you're not Dan said to name you're first child after him.  
><strong>_

Ian laughed. He'd been reading it over my shoulder. "And what if this child was a girl?"

"Danielle?" I suggested. We both continued laughing.

When we decided to go back _Haunted_ played again.

_**Okay, scratch that, come NOW! We're at the Kabra's.**_

"Weird… must be important." I said. Ian gave me a _"Then why are we standing here?"_ look.

"We should get down there." I suggest.

"You think? Oh I hope nothings wrong with Natalie…"

"Race you?"

"Go!"

With that we take off down the hill.

When we got to the Kabra's house Ian rings the doorbell about thirty times while I caught my breath. Yeah, he won.

Dan opens the door looking grossed out, followed by Saladin. "There you are. Do you know anything about cats?" _Of course, the kittens!_

I shook my head. "Sorry, no. Ian?" He shook his head as well.

Dan sighed. "Well you two are helpful! I should've just looked it up on Google."

"You Google everything." I said, following him inside.

I'll spare you the details but in the end there were five kittens. Two boys, three girls.

After that we all left Cleo to clean and feed the kittens and went into the living room.

"I thought kittens were supposed to be fluffy and hyper?" Dan asked.

"Not yet, kiddo. In a few weeks they'll be furry and jumping on everything." Nellie told him.

"Great." Ian groaned. "Just what I need, claw marks on everything I own. We're getting them declawed."

I objected to that, saying it's wrong. We discussed that for a while but in the end I convinced Ian that the kittens should get to keep their claws. I was enjoying the power of being able to control Ian like that. I still can. [Then why did you give in and agree to record this?]

After a while Saladin, Dan, Nellie and I decided to go home. Before I walked out the door Ian grabbed my wrist. "Amy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said, following him into the kitchen.

"So… are we… together now?" He asked.

"I don't know… are we?"

"The real question here is, do you love me too?"

I thought for a minute. "I-I'm not sure. I've grown to like you a lot recently-"

"That's not my question."

"Let me finish. I do like you. Not just like a friend. More. But love… it's a strong word. Do I actually love you? Do you actually love me? Maybe it's just… kitten love." I know, I shouldn't question his feelings but I wasn't sure if I wanted to give my heart to him yet.

"Amy, of course I love you! It's not even a question. I know what I feel." He protested. "And I think the term is 'puppy love' not kitten."

"Yes but I felt kitten was more appropriate. I know, I shouldn't have said that. I believe you. And," I took a deep breath. "I think I have my answer."

"What is it?" He asked hopefully.

I smiled. "I love you too."

Ian grinned. "Those have to be the best four words you've ever said to me."

And that had to be the best kiss he's ever given me.

Life was awesome for the next few weeks. Ian and I continued to be happy, and the kittens grew into little fluffy balls of energy. **(A/N Link on profile)**

Eventually we named the kittens. Luke, Katherine, Jane, Thomas and Madeline. What did we do with them? I sent out messages to our friends from the hunt; the Holts, Starlings (and Alistair who lives with them to help the boys with their cures), and Jonah. We got three messages back.

_**Amy,  
>Aww! Cute! Yeah, you can send it on a flight to Tel Aviv, Israel and I'll pick it up.<br>~Sinead**_

_**Amester,  
>Dad thinks cats are girly but the girls and mom convinced him. Send it to Ponce, Puerto Rico.<br>~Hamilton**_

_**A-Dawg,  
>A cat? That'd be tight! It'd be great for my new movie as my sidekick. I'm in Tokyo, Japan.<br>~Wiz**_

Three cats's taken care of. The other two were staying. One with the Kabras and one with us.

We sent Katherine to the Starlings in Israel, Thomas to the Holts in Puerto Rico and Jane to Jonah in Japan.

A few days later I got an email with a picture of Jonah and Jane **(A/N I just noticed they both start with J!)** in gangsta outfits for a new movie; Katz and Dawgz.

Now, here's the part you'll all love. Ian and I were at my house the other night and Nellie called us into the living room.

"Hey, Amy, you might want to see this!" Nellie called.

"What is it?" I asked. She pushed play on the TV remote.

"_A terrible accident has happened here," _The field reporter stated. _"Two teenagers seem to have crashed their car into a ditch."_

The camera filmed the car. My eyes widened. It was Evan's car.

"_Both kids were killed. Doctors found a large amount of alcohol in their blood. Lesson learned, don't drink and drive."_

Nellie shut off the TV. I was just sitting there in shock.

"Wow." Ian said. "Karma's a real bitch."

"Who's karma is it, Ian? Theirs or ours?" I asked quietly. "We weren't exactly nice to them at that dance." With that I started crying. I didn't like Evan or Lexi but no one deserved death. Well… maybe Isabel Kabra. [You're still the violent one.]

"Don't cry, love, it was their own fault." Ian said, pulling me closer.

"It's st-still sad," I whispered.

"I know." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"Well, I'm going to go make sure Dan's not trying to teach Saladin and Maddy to play his video games again." Nellie said, trying to get away from the sad scene. But it wasn't a fake excuse. Dan really did try to teach the cats how to use an Xbox controller.

Ian and I sat there for a while. I cried quietly and he stroked my hair, whispering comforting things in my ear.

We must've fallen asleep because I woke up to black, leopard spotted cat pawing my face.

"Hey, Maddy." I said, picking up the kitten.

"Ah! Stupid cat!" Ian said, also waking up.

"Hey! He's not stupid!" Dan said, taking the cat off him. "I thought I'd better wake you two up."

"Well thanks, I guess. The couch isn't exactly comfortable." I said.

"Couch? You were sleeping on Ian not the couch." Dan's eyes widened. "No! I didn't mean that! Thank God…"

"Dan! Don't think that way!" I scolded. Then I noticed that there was a bit of light in the room. Sunlight.

"Dan… what time is it?" I asked, slowly.

He smirked. "About six in the morning. Nellie didn't want me to wake you but she's asleep now and I'm not."

"And Natalie didn't even think to call to make sure I wasn't kidnapped or anything? Thanks, sis." Ian said to no one in particular.

"Actually that's why I'm up. Natalie came over at _five thirty _looking for you. No one heard the doorbell but me. I swear, you guys could sleep though a flaming hurricane!"

"Dan, a hurricane is water. You can't set water on fire!" I corrected.

"Actually in ancient times the Greeks had a substance that was made of oil. Greek fire. It couldn't be put out." He countered. Ian and I looked at him weird.

"What? I listen sometimes!"

"To what? Movies? That's not real." Ian said.

"Yes it is! Google it!" Dan said.

"Later! What did Natalie say?" I said, stopping their little argument.

"She said, and I quote, 'Is my stupid, love-struck brother still here?' so I told here you guys were sleeping. She just rolled her eyes and walked away muttering about stupid teenage boys. I don't know if she meant me or Ian." Dan explained.

"Great. Can't wait to get home. Sometimes I feel like _she's_ my mother! She acts more like it." Ian said sarcastically.

Later that day I was back at my reading/thinking spot and Ian came up behind me again.

"Hi Ian." I said without turning around.

"Hello, love." He said.

"That's cute and all but it's still annoying." I told him.

"Too bad. I like it." He smirked.

"You're so annoying." I laugh.

"And you love it." He said.

"Yes I do."

And this time _I_ kissed him. At that moment we were the only people on Earth.

Me and my Cobra.

**THE END! Yay! I meant to have this up this morning but things change. **

**Oh! And the little thinking/reading place is a real place. I used to go up to read there all the time but now people live there so it's called "trespassing" to go up there. But the other night I rode up there anyway (just because I love riding back down the hill at top speed) and I saw the sunset and thought "wow this could be romantic" and now it's in this story. **

**Before I get more people asking, sorry but I can't give you guys the Cahill kittens! If you review though you get a virtual kitten! **

**Wow I always told myself I wouldn't do things like that to get reviews but oh well.**

**Me: What do y'all think?**

**Amy: Sounds like a peaceful place.**

**Ian: Natalie would be very ticked if I spent the night at the Cahills'.**

**Amy: Don't worry. That won't be happening.**

**Me: And eight years later they're engaged and move in together.**

**Ian: Who are you talking to?**

**Me: The audience. Do **_**not**_** tell me you've never noticed them!**

**Amy: What the heck?**

**Ian: Sorry, but I haven't.**

**Me: Maybe you **_**are**_** going blind.**

**Amy: I can't believe you killed Evan! **

**Me: Believe it, hon.**

**Ian: I liked how you killed them.**

**Me: I thought I'd put an educational message in there **

**Director dude: CUT! **


End file.
